


Crazy Like Us

by jenndubya



Series: Superchick Song Collection [6]
Category: Engine Sentai Go-Onger
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To put it simply, the Go-ongers are crazy. And the Wings aren't really much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Like Us

password: **goon**


End file.
